


Recall

by tempocolor



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempocolor/pseuds/tempocolor
Summary: 想和這個人一起出道，可以的話。
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan





	Recall

**Author's Note:**

> *沒考據沒補檔一切都是憑印象捏造  
> *比起談戀愛更多是緬懷他們以前的樣子  
> *OOC見諒，求不上升真人

01.

到首爾那年你十七。

那時你還是個留吋頭的小子，乾巴巴的小身板拖著大包小包站在深夜的江南，滿腔不知道哪來的勇氣與堅決。

而林在範只比你早進公司一年，卻已經像是練習生中的頭頭。剛來那星期你只在走廊上見過他擦肩而過的背影，林在範和你這個小萌新不是一個層級自然不會分在同樣課程，又總是練習到最晚才回宿舍。每回你倒在雙層床上鋪累的失去意識前總會聽見朴珍榮趿著拖鞋給林在範開門，大概兩三點吧。你總想著隔天六七點又要練習室集合是什麼殘忍不人道的任務，更無法想像林在範是抱著什麼覺悟連睡覺都捨不得。

後來熟起來的契機你也忘了，男孩子之間的友誼從來就沒有什麼楚河漢界。彼時的林在範還是個火爆的小炸彈，會為了年紀小的練習生打電話說被欺負一句話不問就去巷口堵人噴了一頓。

不就幸好他們沒去和Trainer告狀或扁你一頓，哥你這人做事怎麼這麼不帶大腦。隔天練習後收操時你們聽林在範說起這事大吃一驚，朴珍榮忍不住唸了兩句。

我哪管得了那麼多啊，有謙電話都打過來了不就表示狀況很糟嗎，怎麼樣都得過去看看。林在範滿不在乎。

朴珍榮給你一個眼神，你幫林在範壓著背的手又多出幾分力弄得對方唉唉怪叫。

不然下次叫上Mark啊，Mark力氣大嘛要打架也能贏。林在範轉頭笑道，左眼角的兩顆痣隨著肌肉的牽動一顫一顫像瓢蟲背上的斑振翅欲飛。

瞬間你彷彿看見了三年五年後你們一同在練習室裡準備新曲笑著鬧著醉心於歌舞，滿頭大汗一遍又一遍聽著音響放出自己的聲音而不是別人的。那時候就見得了天地吧。

你分了一點心神嘴上隨便應著行啊，耳邊朴珍榮更加不滿抗議著哥哥們整天惹事一個都不可靠。你只想著非得一起出道不可。

02.

是出道了，

可只有他們兩。

扒著辦公室門口偷聽的王嘉爾帶回來消息，你一下也不知道做何反應。

當初陪著自己飛過半個地球的滿腔勇氣被丟進冷水裡化得乾乾淨淨，全公司上下多少練習生比你會唱會跳，連韓文都說不好的你到底是中了什麼蠱才一頭熱地以為自己可能有什麼機會。

林在範晚了一步找到你的時候你笑著說，恭喜啊在蹦米。你想掛出真誠的笑容但心臟糾結扭曲你只能憑意志力牽起嘴角，你在林在範的瞳孔鏡射裡看見自己毫無笑意的雙眸。

林在範說了什麼你聽不進去。朴珍榮隨後而到一臉欲言又止，你握著年幼弟弟的手說加油啊，以後就靠珍榮前輩了。

那天怎麼結束的你早已忘了。林在範和朴珍榮以DH2出道，你和同期的姜永晛在開篇串了個角，是林在範的伴舞。你看著開鏡前化妝師cody圍著他和朴珍榮打轉這裡噴膠那裡補粉，而自己在角落裡吃著便當。甚至是林在範的便當，他被公司規定要減肥只能吃便當裡的配菜。

出道的世界離你好遙遠，你想著要不要也像劇裡的腳色一樣轉職做公司的伴舞算了。

Trainer說下個推出的男團打算走炫技路線，於是你毫不猶豫練起MAT。和你一起的還有王嘉爾，香港男孩的義無反顧更甚於你，平常亮著大眼睛和你沒輕沒重地開玩笑，練習的時候可以一聲不吭兩三小時。王嘉爾擊劍隊出身滿身結實肌肉，而你高中玩滑板的身體素質還算禁得起摔。但你們還是吃了不少苦頭，往往一個翻砸了就得停機兩禮拜。

出道組那邊也不怎麼順利。歌出了音樂節目上了，不火就是一點意義沒有。最後一個打歌舞台當晚你瞧見林在範拍著朴珍榮的肩安慰他要耐心，哪個團一出道就可以紅出天際，他們還有下一首歌的機會。

可他們沒有下一首歌了。兩人逐漸回到原本的圈子，愈發沉默。你每天發狠地翻著摔著，林在範終日在錄音室飆嗓子，交集大不如前。

站上舞台的日子遙遙無期，你的脾氣也暴了起來。夏日的宿舍悶著像每個練習生的狀態，沒出道的急著搆樹上的果，出道過的苦於再沒機會一品甘味。情緒衝撞沒個出口，衝突只在一瞬之間。

你和宿舍裡的每個人吵架。先是李會澤，然後是幫忙調解的劉永才，最後來勸架的林在範也和你爭了起來，腦袋裡的韓文字典不夠用了，你滿腔的怨懟化成連珠炮的英文單字噴薄而出噴得面前三臉懵逼，弄得旁邊隔岸觀火的姜永晛不得不出面充當翻譯。

梗著脖子吵了半小時後故事結束在被你犟得不行的林在範砰一聲甩上的房門，你不甘示弱有樣學樣地甩上宿舍大門一個人搭著地鐵去了最近漢江公園。江邊飄著雨，風吹得你眼睛生疼。你忽然好想念洛杉磯，那裏的夏天總是晴朗，那裏的人也總聽得懂你。

03.

公司不小，但宿舍可小得很，沒幾天你一人舌戰三雄的事蹟就傳遍了每個練習室。

還是我Mark哥牛啊，連吵架都可以搞得跟聯合國大會一樣。王嘉爾一邊拉筋一邊評價，扯了個天南地北。哥你說我們以後上節目的diss戰應該有得吵了是不是哈哈哈。

旁邊金有謙把手舉的老高像個認真上進的小學生，哥diss是什麼意思？

Diss就是例如我說你Mark哥吃這麼多還不長肉不長個子簡直浪費糧食，怎麼樣，試試？

你瞅一眼旁邊躍躍欲試的小孩，一個手刀劈在王嘉爾頭上，不要教壞小孩。

彼時上面說這回月末評價取消，取而代之的是和對家練習生的競爭比試，會上節目的那種。

公司想給MAT試試水溫，於是讓你們在舞蹈裡加了幾個翻的動作。勝負心作用再加上公司的面子丟不得，你們四個戒慎恐懼如臨大敵一刻不漏地練習，尤其ending的配合動作很講默契，幾次王嘉爾狠不下心推得不夠大力你都怕把斑斑壓著了。

每次檢討的時候你都拍著王嘉爾的肩說別怕，手勁大點，你Mark哥又不是紙做的。但你怕死了，你怕自己翻不過去或者翻得過頭了，你怕錯過了這次你就再也不會有機會，無聲無息白費所有努力。

騰空那刻你心裡只覺不好，起跳位置不對而王嘉爾因為緊張暴漲的力氣讓你勘勘飛過斑斑弓著的背脊，踉蹌落地。當下你一句不敢吭等著兩位社長的評價，直到半夜洗漱時撫著發熱腫脹的腳踝後知後覺發現自己又扭傷了。

你瘸著腳走出浴室在昏暗的房間裡熟練地摸出跌打損傷的藥膏，頭一抬對上了一雙狹長的眼。

還沒睡呀。你聽見自己乾巴巴的聲音壓得極低。

林在範沒說話接過你手裡的藥膏，示意你往床上坐，自己在地上腿一盤拾起你的腳脖子一層層抹上藥。藥味燻得你眼灼，抹了一把眼睛反被問了一句真的很疼吧。

你心想疼個屁老子韌帶都摔斷過了拐個腳算什麼，表面上只梗著脖子搖頭。林在範抹藥的動作又輕了些，拂在皮膚上有些癢。

你想問他是不是蹲在外面偷看今天的競演，是不是打聽了你差點摔倒，是不是故意堵在房裡給你上藥，疑問句吊上嘴邊又被捲回去。你才想起你們好一陣子沒說話了，幾乎連面都沒見著。上次的對話還是雙語吵架呢。你不是記仇的人，但你不知道他是不是，於是也僅僅隨之沉默。

也曾經期待過，和這個人一起出道的。你盯著因夜深而輪廓模糊的那顆腦瓜子愣了一秒，把腦海中的曾經兩字劃掉。

想和這個人一起出道，可以的話。

忽然眼眶有些溫度，你好累了。林在範是不是也累了。

過了半晌他說，快了。聲音軟的像一碰就化的冰片，散溢在空氣裡化作飛騰的蒲公英種子，悄聲無息落在你的心臟。

就快了。再堅持一會吧。


End file.
